In general, a strut-type suspension is mainly used for a front wheel of a four-wheeled motor vehicle, and is so arranged that a strut assembly incorporating a hydraulic shock absorber in an outer cylinder integrated with a main shaft is combined with a suspension coil spring. Among such suspensions, there is a type of structure in which the axis of the suspension coil spring is actively offset with respect to the axis of the strut, so as to allow the sliding of a piston rod of the shock absorber incorporated in the strut to be effected smoothly, and there is another type of structure in which the axis of the suspension coil spring is arranged in alignment with the axis of the strut. In either structure, a rolling bearing using balls or needles or a synthetic resin-made sliding member is disposed between a mounting member for a motor vehicle body and an upper spring seat member of the suspension coil spring to allow the rotation to be effected smoothly when the strut assembly rotates together with the suspension coil spring by the steering operation.